victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
André Harris
"It's official, I have achieved maximum hottitude. Ooo-ohh-ohhh." - André in Survival of the Hottest André Harris is the musically talented best friend of Tori Vega. He is portrayed by Leon Thomas III. Personality and Skills André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking, friendly, and charming. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in Jade Dumps Beck, he told Robbie how to review Trina's play; and also, and he suggested that Tori make a song as a present for Trina's birthday in The Birthweek Song. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. He is incredibly patient, exemplified by how he deals with his grandmother when she's freaking out. André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments, although he prefers the keyboard. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented songwriter, having written almost every song Tori and the cast have sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, Tell Me that You Love Me, Favorite Food, Song2You and Beggin' on Your Knees). He can also dance a little bit, as seen in Locked Up. It's been implied that André is well-built and strong, and Robbie has said that he is very firm. It is shown in "Wi-Fi in the Sky" that he comes up with (not so funny) jokes that sometimes make people laugh in the process. It is also revealed in "The Great Ping Pong Scam" that André can sing to some extent, when he co-sings Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori, as well as in "The Diddly-Bops" when he co-sings Song2You, during Prom Wrecker, where he sings back up vocals on Best Friend's Brother, and in Locked Up, where he has a small solo in I Want You Back. He is a fairly decent actor, as not only has he taken part in numerous drive by acting exercises but also has played the lead in two plays (in the episodes Rex Dies and Tori Gets Stuck), and he did the entire musical score for Uptown, Downtown in Tori the Zombie. In The Diddly-Bops André gets a record deal. Andre seems to appear very attractive to the opposite sex. This is showcased in Prom Wrecker, where his new girlfriend Sherry is constantly and excessively kissing him because his lips are too intoxicating for her to want to do anything else. He has mentioned in his Slap video profile "I like girls...a lot". Evidence of this can be seen in The Bird Scene, where he takes a ballet class in order to meet women and whilst performing with Robbie gives the only female student flirtatious nods, Jade Dumps Beck, where he mentions how hot Alyssa Vaughn is numerous times, Beck's Big Break, where he tries to impress a group of girls by telling them he's in the movie, Freak the Freak Out, where he responds to Tara Ganz's advances by saying "alright" and smiling, and Who Did It to Trina?, such as when he answers a phone call from the "exotic Polynesian girl" named Keeko that he was really excited to have a date with and he uses a suave/sexy tone of voice to reassure he that he is on his way, showing his "skills" as a ladies' man. Oddly enough, he was the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. On the Slap, he mentioned being mildly stalked by a random female who was convinced that they were in a relationship, showing that many girls find him handsome and boyfriend-worthy. Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010-present; Best friend) Tori and André became best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show, and Tori watched them rehearse. He was the one who suggested that Tori take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega (2010-present; Frenemy) André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case. She often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina gets him to use the fish to smooth his feet like they did to hers. By the end of the episode, they (along with Jade, Beck, and Robbie) end up in the hospital due to the poison from the fish. In Wok Star they are seen faking as a celebrity (Trina) and her bodyguard (André) to help stall the manager. (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver (2008-present; Best Friend) André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and do hang out at times. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandré and Bori are two of the more popular pairings on the show. (See: Bendré) Jade West (2008-present; Friend, Possible Still Crush) André and Jade seem to be friends. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. As the series progress, they seem to be on good terms. In Jade Gets Crushed, Andre develops a crush on Jade, and even writes her a love song. By the end of the episode, he seems to move on from this crush, but it is possible that he still has some hidden feelings for her. (See: Jandré) Cat Valentine (2008-present; Good Friend) André and Cat seem to maintain a good friendship. But sometimes André becomes confused by the random statements Cat makes. At times, he will even ignore them, just on the basis of her being herself. His nickname for her is Little Red (A nickname she has been seen to be amused by and doesn't get offended by) because of her hair color. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro (2008-present; Best friend) Robbie and André appear to be close friends. André is often the person Robbie goes to for advice in a situation. He has helped Robbie escape from various situations, such as in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina threatens Robbie to write a good review on her play, but Robbie doesn't want to lie. He also took a ballet class with André just to be with girls. (See: Rodré) Rex Powers (2008-present;Friend) André and Rex seem to be on good terms. Even though André was seen threatening Rex in Rex Dies. It is shown they used to be "tight" as mentioned in Wok Star. Trivia *André appears to be the most sensible character on the show. *André has never been stung by a bee, as said in Beck's Big Break. **However, he updated his TheSlap status, saying that he used to never get stung by bees, and now they won't leave him alone, since he used honey-scented bodywash. *André's locker has a keyboard built into it, and he plays a sequence of notes to open it. *André can play many instruments, including the piano/keyboard, the french horn, and the guitar. However, he claims he will never learn to play the trumpet because of the spit valve, and that he just cannot manage to play the sitar. As seen in Freak the Freak Out and The Diddly-Bops, he is a talented singer, and in Tori Gets Stuck, it is seen that he can also rap. *André hates Brussels sprouts (as mentioned in his Slap profile and in The Wood). *André likes trees, but not as much as he likes bushes (also mentioned in his Slap profile). *André, along with Tori, Robbie and Jade, has been featured in every episode of the series so far. *He likes having his tummy tickled, as mentioned in The Wood. *Prom Wrecker is the first episode in which André gets kissed on the show making him the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. *In Prom Wrecker Sherry was André's first girlfriend. *André (along with Beck) likes to make Jade jealous. *André has a 97-year-old great-grandfather. *André says that his favorite food used to be spicy tuna, but is now buffalo nuggets. He also likes tater pops and they make him happy. *André has 2 uncles; one who works as a realtor and another who Tori says is creepy. *According to one of Andre's updates, he is allergic to dust mites. *As demonstrated in iParty with Victorious, the combination to his locker is the opening three notes to Make It Shine. *André gets nervous in front of big audiences. *As of Tori Tortures Teacher, André is the only main character (excluding Sinjin) that haven't been featured in an episode title. *André has stated that he cannot keep his feelings/emotions locked up inside and that he must express them in some way or else he will go crazy. This could be why he is so fond of music and why he is so talented at composing/singing. *André mentioned in Jade Gets Crushed that he promised his grandmother that he would never be a bad person. Photo Gallery Click here to see André's gallery Harris, André Harris, André Harris, André Harris, André Harris, André Harris, André